


Waiting

by Willgeridae



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willgeridae/pseuds/Willgeridae
Summary: Kukirim sebuah surat bertahun-tahun lamanya, Surat yang berisi sebuah puisi cinta. Untuk orang yang aku sayangi tentunya…Tapi…Tidak ada balasan… darinya || KALIJAMI || Happy Reading!!
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Twisted Wonderland by Disney & Aniplex  
> Pair : Kalim Al-Asim x Jamil Viper  
> Warning : Alternative Universe, Boys Love, Character Death, Typo(s)

Namaku Kalim Al-Asim, tujuh belas tahun.

Saat ini aku sedang menulis sebuah surat, surat cinta tentunya.

Kalian pasti tahu surat itu untuk siapa? Kalian benar! Tentu saja untuk orang yang aku cintai!

Lekas ku kirimkan surat itu dengan penuh semangat.

Satu hari….

Dua hari…

Tiga hari…

Empat hari..

Hingga hari ke 21, aku selalu menunggu balasan surat darinya

Pada hari ke 30, tidak ada balasan surat sama sekali darinya

Aku tersenyum maklum. Orang yang aku cintai itu mungkin saja sedang sibuk dengan perkuliahannya, dia memang anak yang pintar, aku yakin kegiatan yang harus dilakukan oleh orang pintar itu cukup banyak hingga ia tidak membalas suratku. Aku harap dia membacanya saja, itu sudah cukup untukku.

.

Hari-hari kulalui dengan biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial

Aku masih menunggu balasan surat darinya dan karena aku tidak ingin terlalu menganggunya, aku memutuskan untuk menunda puisi yang akan aku kirimkan kepadanya.

Ah iya, di tahun ini aku mendapatkan kesialan!

Ponselku hilang entah kemana! Padahal ada banyak sekali foto-fotonya di dalam sana!

Arghh bodohnya aku!!

.

Aku telah membeli ponsel baru dan ada satu aplikasi gratis yang langsung terpasang, aku sedikit tertarik untuk mencobanya, apakah kalian tahu itu?

Yup! Mini diary!

Aku akan menulis keluh kesahku selama menunggu surat balasan darinya di aplikasi itu. Jadi jika kami bertemu kembali nanti, aku akan memaksanya unuk membaca mini diary ini agar dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini!

.

Sebelum kepergiannya, aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk membuat puisi. Semua bermula ketika aku menonton televisi dan disitu ada seseorang yang selalu mengirim puisi untuk orang yang dicintainya, sejak saat itu aku jadi mencoba untuk menulis puisi juga.

Karena aku banyak membuat puisi, kenalanku yang juga seorang jurnalis, tidak sengaja membaca puisi-puisiku dan menaruh puisi-puisiku di majalah yang ditanganinya.

Aku cukup terkejut karena mendapatkan sambutan positif dari para pembaca karena aku sendiri bukan penulis puisi yang pro.

Aku senang sekali membaca komentar pembaca di media sosial, mereka mengapresiasi puisi amatiran buatanku. Walaupun ada yang berkomentar jelek, aku tidak memedulikan hal itu, mendapatkan pujian saja aku sudah cukup sennag.

Aku merasa sangat senang, namun kesenangan itu mendadak luntur saat aku kembali membuka kotak surat di depan rumahku.

Masih tidak ada balasan darinya.

.

Aku mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan walaupun aku sendiri masih menjalani perkuliahan

Perusahaan majalan ternama berlomba-lomba untuk merekrutku untuk menjadi pegawainya, hahaha aku merasa sangat senang sekali.

Yang aku lakukan hanyalah membuat puisi tanpa perlu mendatangi kantor mereka, hal itu dirasa menarik karena aku sendiri masih aktif di kegiatan perkuliahanku

Aku mendapatkan tugas pertamaku, membuat sebuah puisi dengan tema _‘Long Distance Relationship_ ’, aku diberi waktu satu minggu untuk menyelesaikannya.

Astaga, aku bahkan bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu lima menit!

Aku tidak bersombong karena aku juga sudah terlalu sering membuat puisi seperti itu.

Tentu saja

Karena aku sendiri yang mengalaminya.

.

Aku sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir sebagai seorang mahasiswa dan juga pekerjaanku.

Karena itu, aku jatuh sakit, kelelahan tentunya.

Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan studiku, karena itu aku meminta cuti hingga kesehatanku pulih dan menyelesaikan tugasku.

Aku juga sudah pasrah jika harus dipecat.

Akan tetapi, mereka malah memberiku istirahat dua bulan dan menyuruhku agar fokus terlebih dahulu di kuliahku.

Tentu saja aku bersyukur dengan kemurahan hati mereka.

Aku memang sangat senang sekali menulis puisi, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa melakukannya bersamaan dengan tugas akhirku.

Argh, aku tidak tahu seperti ini saja bisa membuatku jatuh sakit!

Padahal dia pernah berkata kepadaku, “Orang bodoh tidak akan pernah jatuh sakit!”

.

Banyak sekali hal yang aku lalui selama tujuh tahun ini tanpamu, aku yang semula hanya anak bodoh yang kebetulan terlahir di keluarga kaya raya, yang memutuskan untuk melepas semua itu dan hidup dengan melakukan pekerjaan apapun demi bisa bertahan hidup, kini menjadi sorotan para sastrawan karena ‘kepandaian’ ku dalam menulis puisi.

Lalu bagaimana denganmu Jamil? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Apa pekerjaanmu saat ini? Apa kau sudah tidak di tempat itu lagi hingga surat yang aku kirimkan tidak pernah kau balas? Aku juga sudah menghubungimu dan nomermu selalu tidak aktif.

Ayolah beritahu aku dengan membalas suratku. Aku benar-benar penasaran~

Apa kau menjadi pengusaha sukses? Apa kau menjadi peneliti terkemuka? Kau bisa melakukan apa saja hingga rasanya kau bisa bekerja apapun dengan mudahnya.

Apa… Kau pernah sekali saja membaca puisi-puisi yang aku tulis di majalah itu? Itu semua aku tuliskan dengan mengingatmu.

Aku sangat merindukanmu Jamil…

Jadi aku mohon… Balas surat dariku…

.

Aku pun kembali menulis sebuah surat yang berisi secarik puisi dan kembali mengirimnya kepadamu.

Mungkin saja surat delapan tahun yang lalu sudah kau lupakan. Akan tetapi, tenang saja, aku mengirimkannya lagi kok! Khusus untukmu!

Aku selalu menunggu surat balasan darimu… Jamil…

Akan tetapi, hingga akhir tahun, kau pun tidak membalas surat dariku.

Lagi…

Tidak ada balasan sama sekali…

.

.

.

Kalim tersenyum ramah lalu berjalan keluar dari sebuah toko kecil yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Tangan kananya membawa satu tas plastik berisikan makanan dan barang lainnya.

Ia merapikan sweater merah yang ia kenakan, ia sengaja memakai sweater itu untuk menghalau udara dingin yang memang cukup ekstrim saat ini.

Saat ia akan menyebarang, suara klakson mobil terdengar dan dalam sekejap semuanya menjadi sangat gelap.

.

.

.

Aku terkena sebuah insiden

Lalu? Hanya itu yang aku ingat, karena aku tidak mengingat apapun selain kecelakaan yang membuatku terbaring di ruangan serba putih ini.

Aku tidak tahu siapa namaku, tetapi seseorang yang mengaku sebagai teman dan keluargaku memberitahuku jika namaku adalah ‘Kalim Al-Asim’

Aku hanya mengiyakan mereka dan mendengar apa saja kegiatanku dari orang yang mengenal diriku.

Akan tetapi, sedikit perasaan yang aku ingat.

Aku merasa masih sangat mencintai seseorang.

Siapa?

Siapa orang itu?

Apakah dia termasuk dari orang-orang yang berusaha memulihkan ingatanku?

Aku rasa tidak…

Akan tetapi yang pasti, aku pasti sangat mencintai orang itu.

…dan tanpa sadar aku meneteskan air mata.

.

Ingatanku masih belum kembali

Akan tetapi, aku tanpa sadar mengecek kotak surat di depan rumahku.

Untuk apa?

Apa yang aku tunggu?

.

Aku berusaha hidup dengan mengandalkan memori yang orang-orang berikan kepadaku.

Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah besar dengan beberapa orang yang melayaniku.

Seseorang yang mengaku ‘Ayah’ dan ‘Ibu’ ku menjadi lebih protektif kepadaku.

“Ayo kita jalani kehidupan yang baru Kalim, kami masih tetap menyayangimu..” itulah kata mereka.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, mengiyakan.

.

Walaupun aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke rumah yang ‘lama’, aku diam-diam berjalan menuju ke rumah yang dahulu pernah aku tinggali lalu melihat sebuah kotak surat di depan rumahku.

Aku berjalan mendekati kotak surat itu lalu membukanya.

Tidak ada apapun…

Tidak ada balasan apapun…

Hingga saat ini aku tidak tahu, apa yang sedang aku tunggu?

Akan tetapi, aku selalu melihat isi dari kotak surat ini.

Selalu dan selalu…

.

Kawanku pernah berkata jika pekerjaanku adalah penulis puisi disebuah majalah terkenal di Jepang, tulisan puisiku selalu dipuji oleh banyak orang dan dia jelas-jelas memperlihatkan bukti itu kepadaku.

Karena itu, aku mencoba untuk menulis kembali dan kawanku itu mengirimkan puisi itu ke perusahaan yang pernah mempekerjakanku.

“Siapa tahu kau akan diterima kembali lagi, shishishi”

Aku hanya tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepala, walaupun ayahku menyuruhku beristirahat dari pekerjaan hingga ingatanku pulih tetapi aku tidak bisa menerima uang dari mereka secara terus menerus. Aku juga ingin bekerja dan mendapatkan penghasilan kembali.

Dan aku sungguh terkejut jika perusahaan itu masih mau menerimaku, mereka bahkan bersyukur jika mempekerjakanku kembali.

Dengan izin kedua orang tuaku, aku kembali melakukan aktifitasku dahulu. Kata mereka, kualitas tulisanku tidak berubah, puisi buatanku masih tetap ‘indah’

Apa karena hal itu?

Aku yang masih tetap mencintai seseorang yang tidak aku ingat keberadaannya dan selalu menunggu sesuatu dari dalam kotak surat.

.

Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dan kulihat bunga melati yang bermekaran dengan indahnya, baunya yang sangat harum membuatku reflek mendekati bunga itu lalu memandangnya dengan penuh arti.

_“Jamil! Diamlah sebentar!”_

_“Hah? Kau mau ap-… Apa yang kau letakkan di telingaku itu Kalim?”_

_“Bunga melati putih! Gimana? Harum kan? Jamil terlihat semakin cantik tahu! Indah sekali”_

_“Bo-bodoh, aku tidak mungkin terlihat seperti itu! Astaga, bagaimana kalau bunga ini ada serangganya?! Kau tahu jika aku sangat membenci serangga kan!”_

_“Hahaha kalau begitu aku akan melindungi Jamil dari serangga apapun!”_

_“Orang ceroboh sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa melindungi orang lain… hah…”_

Sekelebat ingatan mulai muncul.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis lalu memegang bunga melati itu perlahan.

Bunga ini mengingatkanku….

Betapa cintanya aku pada orang itu

Walaupun aku sendiri tidak mengingat wajahnya.

Jadi… Dimana dia? Apakah dia yang aku tunggu-tunggu selama ini?

Apakah dia alasanku membuka kotak surat setiap hari?

.

Akhirnya, ingatanku kembali juga.

Ini semua ketika aku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah foto lelaki berambut panjang berseragam sekolah yang ada di dalam rumah yang pernah aku tempati.

Aku berlari ke luar rumah, mendatangi kotak surat itu lalu membukanya dengan tangan bergetar.

Aku ingat… Semuanya…

…dan aku pun mulai menangis.

.

.

.

“Kau memang sangat ceroboh Kalim, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan ucapanku?! Jangan berlari-larian tidak jelas!” Jamil memandang Kalim kesal seraya mengobati lutut kanan Kalim yang terluka. ‘Teman’nya ini memang orang yang sangat ceroboh, jika terlalu bersemangat, dia akan berlarian tanpa melihat apapun, dan akhirnya terjatuh seperti anak kecil. Menyebalkan sekali.

“Hehehe maafkan aku Jamil, tapi aku senang akhirnya kau mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di universitas impianmu, usahamu tidak berakhir sia-sia!” Kalim hanya tersenyum senang seraya mencubit hidung Jamil, rasanya ia senang sekali melihat wajah Jamil yang cemberut dengan masih mengobati lutut kananya.

“Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sebahagia itu, pikirkan dirimu sendiri! Pokoknya pulang nanti aku akan membantumu belajar lagi…” Jamil menghela napasnya lalu berniat untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan seketika gerakannya terhenti.

Mata hitamnya memandang mata merah yang masih melihatnya lekat-lekat, dirinya yang dipandang seperti itu pun lama-lama menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

“Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau ingin protes?” tanyanya kesal, walau begitu pipinya yang mulai memerah tidak akan pernah bisa ia sembunyikan.

Kalim hanya tertawa lalu tanpa aba-aba menabrakkan dirinya pada tubuh Jamil lalu memeluk lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu erat-erat, “Terima kasih Jamil!! Aku senang kok belajar dengan Jamil!! Aku benar-benar mencintai Jamil!!!” teriaknya keras.

“Jangan berisik Kalim! Ini diluar!” dan Jamil pun berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Kalim.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan pulang, mereka tinggal di rumah yang sama karena Kalim sendiri yang ingin hidup pisah dari orang tuanya, walaupun begitu kedua orang tuanya yang kaya raya itu masih tetap memberi Kalim tempat tinggal dan uang bulanan dan meminta Jamil untuk tinggal bersama Kalim. Letak sekolah mereka yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka membuat Jamil akhirnya setuju saja.

“La la lu la la la” Kalim menyenandungkan lagu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ia dengar.

“Perhatikan jalanmu dengan benar Kalim!” ujar Jamil seraya menarik kerah baju Kalim yang mulai berjalan tidak beraturan. Jamil jadi bingung, apakah sekarang ia tengah mengawasi bocah berumur 5 tahun?

“Iya Jamil, aku cuma bersenandung saja kok!” dan Kalim pun berjalan terlebih dahulu seraya menyenandungkan lagu itu kembali, “Ayo kita berlomba, yang sampai ke rumah duluan harus mendapatkan pijat gratis dari yang kalah!” dan Kalim pun kembali berlari dengan riang.

“Kalim! Bukankah baru saja aku memperingatkanmu?!” Jamil menghela napasnya lalu menyusul langkah Kalim yang sudah cukup jauh darinya.

‘Sialan! Dia memang tidak akan pernah mau mendengarku!’ batinnya kesal.

Suara klakson mobil yang keras dan terdengar sangat terburu-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya, mata hitamnya seketika membelalak lebar saat melihat sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju dengan kencang menuju ke arah Kalim yang masih belum menyadari bahaya yang akan menghampirinya.

“Kalim!! Awas!!!”

Jamil pun berlari ke arah Kalim lalu dengan cepat mendorong tubuh remaja berambut silver itu menjauh dari jalan raya.

.

.

.

Aku menangis dengan kencang.

Aku ingat…

Jika Jamil… Orang yang sangat aku cintai itu…

Telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan itu.

Karena dia melindungiku.

Seandainya saja…

Seandainya saja aku tidak bertindak ceroboh, mungkin saat ini ia masih ada disisiku dan mengomeliku.

Jamil…

Maafkan aku…

Maafkan aku…

..

..

..

..

Aku selalu berjanji untuk tetap mengirimu sebuah surat apapun yang terjadi kan?

Setelah ini, aku tidak akan mengirimimu surat lagi, karena…

Aku akan membacakan puisi ini langsung kepadamu!

Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu Jamil!

Kau harus tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, jadi tunggu aku ya!

.

.

.

.

.

SELESAI

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid yang judulny A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years
> 
> Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaaa, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic sayaaa~
> 
> Ps : Akan ada omake yang akan saya post di akun twitter saya hehehehe


End file.
